Lookalike Squirrels
The Lookalike Squirrels are copycat cats of the residents of Camp Campbell, working with the Eyepatch Squirrel. They first appeared in "After Hours" with the debut of the David Squirrel. The rest of the camp doppelgangers are introduced in "Squirrel Camp" and they annex and take over the camp as revenge for the murder of the Squirrel King. It seems that while the counselors are red squirrels, the campers are gray squirrels (with the exception of the Nurf squirrel). Squirrels Below is a brief overview of the Lookalike Squirrels, in order of appearance. David Squirrel This squirrel has red fur, a deeper red-colored hair tuft resembling David's, a brown vest, and a red bandana. He was leading a small recon army in "After Hours" and was the first of the lookalike squirrels to be shown. After human David was returned to his group by the Eyepatch Squirrel, he can be seen at the door of the mess hall scowling over at them. He takes part in re-enacting a scene with the Neil, Max, and Nurf lookalikes by greeting them upon their arrival at the camp, and that despite being tricked by a con-man into coming here, they will learn to grow and love. He is voiced by Miles Luna Neil Squirrel He has gray fur, a yellow turtleneck sweater, and a large poof of hair resembling his human counterpart's jew-fro. Neil is the only camper who is worried about seeing a squirrely version of himself, but Preston dismisses him by saying "no wild animal could have a fashion sense as bad as yours!" He takes part in re-enacting a scene with the David, Max, and Nurf lookalikes lookalikes by being greeted by their "counselor" upon their arrival at the camp, and says "I am ill-equipped to even take care of his own issues, but I will take on additional responsibility for selfish reasons!" He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Max Squirrel He has gray fur and his "hair" is styled like Max's curls. He also has a perpetual scowl and a miniature version of Max's blue hoodie. He takes part in re-enacting a scene with the David, Neil, and Nurf lookalikes by being greeted by their "counselor" upon their arrival at the camp. Funnily enough, the Max-squirrel is pretty mis-characterized, saying "All children should be abandoned, but I'll make an exception." Max has explicitly stated that his parents abandoned him here ("Escape from Camp Campbell" and "Parents' Day") but has never wished that on anyone else, or himself. He is voiced by Michael Jones. Nikki Squirrel She has pale gray fur and the same hairstyle as Nikki with the large top curl and two pigtails. She also has a bandage on her left cheek, a patch of dirt on her right cheek, and red overalls. Unfortunately, she had no dialogue. Nerris Squirrel She has dark gray fur and a tuft of hair just like Nerris'. She also has a miniature pair of glasses, as well as the blue hat and cape. Along with the Harrison squirrel, she is shown re-enacting a fight that their human counterparts had in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak", as they stand atop a pot of soup waving utensils at each other. Unlike other scenarios, this squirrel changed the real outcome of the fight by pushing the Harrison squirrel into the pot. She is voiced by Barbara Dunkelman. Ered Squirrel She has gray fur, a blue and pink jacket, and the most impressive hairdo replication of all the squirrels, having styled it long with bangs and two pink highlights exactly like her human counterpart. She also has a squirrel-sized skateboard to go along with a miniature ramp, which is meant to replicate the extremely dangerous one shown in "Ered Gets Her Cool Back", re-enacting a moment from her human by standing atop it to say "it is cool not to try, I must try to be cool." She is voiced by Jen Brown. Harrison Squirrel He has gray fur and the only doppelganger to not mimic his human's hairstyle, instead only having two small tufts atop his head. What he lacks in similar hairstyle is compensated by his wardrobe; a small black vest and tie, white gloves, and a little top hat. Along with the Nerris squirrel, he is shown re-enacting a fight that their human counterparts had in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak", as they stand atop a pot of soup waving utensils at each other. Unlike other scenarios, the real outcome of this fight was completely changed by Nerris squirrel pushing him into the pot. He is voiced by Yotam Perel. Nurf Squirrel ''' He has red fur, freckled cheeks, and a small tuft of hair. Like his human, he wears a yellow crop-top with the sleeves cut off, and even has a protruding bellybutton. He is also noticeably more overweight than the other squirrels, something that upsets the real Nurf greatly. He takes part in re-enacting a scene with the David, Neil, and Max lookalikes by being greeted by their "counselor" upon their arrival at the camp, and says "I will continue the cycle of harm and mistreatment that I learned from my parents" (which is highlighted in "David Gets Hard", "Eggs Benefits", and "Attack of the Nurfs"). He is voiced by Blaine Gibson. '''Gwen Squirrel She has red fur, and a mixture of medium- and darker-red fur that perfectly resembles Gwen's indescribably odd hairstyle, and a green t-shirt. Unfortunately, she had no dialogue. Trivia * For some reason squirrel doppelgangers of Preston, Dolph, Cameron Campbell, Quartermaster and Space Kid are absent. * The music that plays during the squirrels' re-enactments is a pitched-up version of the Theme Song. Gallery References Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Camp Campbell staff Category:Animals Category:Villains